What I Always Wanted
by Necrorizah
Summary: I had always dreamed about going to Remnant, but I never thought of what I would go through, what troubles I would face and where my life would go. Countless questions run through my head, but one was the greatest. What would I miss? And how would I deal with what I lost? Self-insert. Takes place 3 years before the events of RWBY.
1. Confusion

**Chapter 1**

Confusion

I woke up, but not fully. I groaned groggily and rolled over, muttering "Five more minutes". I shifted and tried to drown out the sound of cars rushing by. Wait, my street was never this busy. I opened one eye to check it out. What was in front of me was startling. I was currently in an alleyway of a bustling city, hidden behind a dumpster. I shot up and rubbed my eyes, trying to see if I was in a dream. I wracked my brain for how I got here. I had gone to my second degree black belt test and was exhausted, so I took a nap on my couch and *poof* I'm in an alleyway.

I quickly took a look in a puddle of murky water. Blonde hair, check. Blue eyes, check. Still fourteen, check. Still a guy, check. Despite my current location, my black athletic tee shirt and black jeans were pretty clean. I reached into my shirt, pulling out my necklace. It was previously a simple cross, but now it was an ornate design of a black dragon curled around a huge red gem. I shrugged and tucked it back into my shirt.

I looked up to see what time of day it was, but the sun hurt my sensitive eyes. I pulled out my red tinted sports glasses and looked back up, noting that it was about midday. Wait, my test ended at two o' clock. How did I go back in time? I pulled out my phone and saw that it was _the same day_ as when my test happened. Creepy.

When putting my phone back, I noticed that my laptop bag was sitting against a wall. I pulled it over and sat down, digging through the contents. Laptop, Kindle, chargers for all my devices, headphones, wallet (which was full of weird looking cards), what the hell! What was this, Hermione's purse! I dug through a few more things before finding a weird leather-bound book with a faded flame decal on the front. I flipped it open and began reading the weathered pages.

'Hello! This is your guide to the world of Remnant!' What is this, and instruction manual?

'Yes it is!' What the hell?!

'Yes, I know you're surprised by the talking book, but shouldn't you be gasping in shock? REMNANT dumbass!' Then it sunk in. Remnant, as in the planet that RWBY takes place on. Awesome! Now I can kill monsters and beat the shit out of Roman!

'Whoa hotshot, don't get too excited. You haven't even trained with a real weapon' I'm a second degree black belt, I'm good.

'You gonna put a Deathstalker in a headlock?' Touché, book.

'I have a name' Well, what is it?

'I'm Aegis' Like Silva and Aegis?

'Yeah, like that. Getting back to business, there's going to be a person coming around soon. This person I chose to be your guide and friend. You don't have to do anything, they'll come to you' Why are you being so vague?

'Dammit! I was trying to create suspense!' Just get to the point!

'They're coming around this very second! Put me in your pocket!' I shoved Ageis into my back pocket and sighed at the ridiculousness of my life now. I suddenly get transported into an alleyway with a talking book named after a flaming shield on a planet that was supposed to be fictional.

"You okay?" A feminine voice invaded my thoughts. I looked up to see a girl no older than myself looking down at me. She had long black hair with gold highlights and amber eyes. She had a yellow shirt and a black jacket that was currently unbuttoned. She wore a pair of black shorts that went down to her knees. A set of black and gold ankle-high boots completed the outfit.

'Just be honest! I have this all laid out for you!' A very Church-like voice echoed through my head.

Are you Church? 'No, just… focus dammit!'

"Oh, I'm great. I just took a nap on my couch and woke up, _back in time,_ in an alleyway with a talking book named after a flaming shield on a planet that was supposed to be fictional. Wouldn't you be just peachy?" I said with sarcastic enthusiasm.

"Okay, are you insane?" She asked me, eyeing me warily.

"Look, proof" I produced Ageis and gave him to her "Read the last line"

"What the hell?" She fumbled with the book, dumbfounded.

"Yep, I told you. To be honest I thought I _was_ insane" I admitted.

"It knows my name!" The girl handed the book back to me.

"Yeah, so what's your name?" I asked, getting back up.

"What the hell was that Segway?" She asked.

"I'm not good at conversations!" I scowled.

"Well, my name's Laurel, Laurel Winterberry. What about you?" Laurel offered her hand for a shake.

"Name's Kyle Thomas, nice to meet you" I shook her hand firmly, just in case she was one of those people.

"So, how exactly did you end up here?" Laurel asked.

"I don't know, I just told you all I know. If you want to know anything more, ask Aegis" I said, pulling out the book.

"That thing has a name?!"

"Apparently. Look, I'm just as confused as you are right now. If you have some place we could sit down and figure this out, that would be perfect" I tucked Ageis into my back pocket.

"Yeah, we could go to my house. The only problem is that my parents are going to question me bringing a stranger inside, especially a guy" Laurel scratched the back of her head nervously.

"Do you have an attic?" I asked out of the blue.

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"I have a plan" I said, grabbing my bag and walking off.

Laurel took me to her house, asking various questions. Everything from my family and friends to how I spent my free time. I answered what I could, which was most of them, but the few I couldn't I asked Aegis. He gave his vague answers that made no sense at all. When we reached the house, I could see that it was about two stories (minus the attic) and was fairly large. I hid behind a bush.

"I'm going to sneak around and climb up to the roof. You're going to go inside and open the attic window to let me in" I explained my plan, gesturing for Laurel to start her side of it.

She went inside and I stayed close to the wall, avoiding windows and doors. I noticed a gutter pipe that lead to the garage roof. I took a look around before latching onto the pipe and began to clamber my way up silently as possible. I saw a slightly higher part of the roof across a large gap. I took a deep breath before running up and jumping at the wall between the gap, sliding my hand along the wall and barely clinging on. I leaped off the wall, grabbing onto the gutter and taking a gasp for breath. I was so lucky there. I had done training on wallrunning at Karate, but I never expected to _do_ it. I hauled my way up and walked silently over to the highest window. I jumped up and grabbed hold of the windowsill. I waited for it to slide open before jumping in.

"Holy crap that was tough" I collapsed on the floor, panting.

"How hard could that have been?" Laurel asked, helping me up.

"Did you just _run_ on a _wall_?" I complained.

"Point taken. So, is this your grand plan? Are you going to live in my attic for the entire time you spend here?" Laurel questioned.

"No, you're going to sit up here with me and get to know me. If you know stuff about me, you can pretend I was your friend before now and convince your parents that my parents died and that I have no place to go" I explained.

"Clever. So, first question…" Laurel began asking me more personal and strange questions to get to know me better. I told stories and talked about things that I would have normally not told other people. Eventually, the sun began to set and Laurel was called down for dinner.

I realized that I hadn't eaten or drank anything since breakfast. I looked into my bottomless laptop bag to see if there were any snacks. I never found food, but I located a water bottle. My stomach growled, but I ignored it and just drank my water. I began contemplating my situation, almost laughing at the absurdity of my life right now. I failed to see the sense in asking Aegis anything, he wouldn't be of any use.

I heard some odd noises from below me before quickly realizing that someone was climbing the ladder to the attic. I snuck under a tarp covering a table. The dustiness was hardy bearable, but it was better than getting caught. The hatch to the attic creaked, suggesting that it was opening. I huddled into the back and slowed my breathing. I heard someone walking around the room, shifting things and picking things up.

I heard the sound of footsteps grow closer and I braced for my discovery. I the tarp was lifted to reveal an older man with black hair scanning the underneath. To my surprise, he didn't see me. Even when he looked straight at me he just moved on.

'Thank me later' a voice echoed in my head. I looked at my hands and noticed they were surrounded in a ghostly white glow. I heard the hatch close and went to push the tarp open. When I touched it, my hand passed straight through it. In my curiosity, I stood up. Half my body was below the table, half was above. I stepped out of the area and the ghostly glow disappeared. I tried to walk back through it, but bounced straight back.

'It's your semblance. I activated it for you when you were discovered' Aegis' voice echoed through my head. Oh yeah, I'm on Remnant. So I guess you want to make me a hunter.

'Yeah, that's basically it' Oh, now you give a straight answer.

'Actually, you're kind of an experiment of how someone like you would react to these kinds of situations. You just so happened to want to become a hunter' what, so you're the Bill Nye of the gods?

'I'm going to take that as a compliment' yeah, I guess that wasn't much of an insult. Who wouldn't want to be Bill Nye?

"Sorry! My parents asked me why I was in the attic so long. I couldn't come up with a good excuse so my dad checked. By the way, how did you hide?" Laurel came up through the hatch, apologizing.

"Aegis activated my semblance, which is apparently turns me into a ghost, and made sure I didn't get caught. Also, he gave a straight answer" I explained.

'Put me on the floor so I can talk to both of you' Aegis said in my head. I complied and a small candle-like flame appeared above the symbol. The flame was surrounded by an orange ring.

"Yeah, I told him that he's an experiment. I'm here to record how he reacts to this situation" Aegis said, the orange ring fluctuating at certain points like audio in a sound editor.

"Then I guess you're going to be here for a while. I should probably explain this world to you" Laurel began, but I held up my hand to stop her.

"Already know everything" I grinned, pulling out my phone and showing her the opening to RWBY volume one.

"What? How-"

"That's right, where Kyle comes from, you're in an anime" Aegis popped in "The only thing is, right now is three years before the canon storyline. That means, you're going to Beacon at the same time as the main teams. I did this because I think it'll be funny when Kyle accurately predicts the future"

"What happens to me?" Laurel asked, intrigued.

"You're not in the show" I said, causing her to pout.

"One, I didn't make it. Two, not every person on this planet is a main character" I held up my fingers on each number.

"Guys, don't mean to burst your bubble, but it's midnight. Get some bloody sleep" Aegis intruded on our conversation, probably for the best.

"Alright, we should. We'll deal with the second half of the plan tomorrow"

* * *

**Hey! New RWBY fic up now. I hope you liked it, I put a lot of time into it. If anyone out there is a reader of my other story, Hek's Secret Weapon, don't worry. This will not interfere with it and it will continue to update. At the end of the summer, I might have to switch between the two, but we'll cross that bridge when we come to it. Anyways, I'll see you later. Necrorizah, out.**


	2. Got to Start Somewhere

**Chapter 2**

Got to Start Somewhere

It had been a few days since my sudden appearance here, and I was starting to get used to it. My plan to stay with Laurel worked, and I was (ironically) living in the attic. I had learned a bit more about the culture of Vale, and it apparently was quite American. The people were very nice, much like Canadians. Hey, I'm not complaining. The technology was advanced in some ways, but behind in others. For example, there was no internet and no space exploration. Two of my _favorite_ things don't exist here. Somehow, Aegis managed to get an internet connection from Earth. I am eternally in his debut.

I had also learned about Laurel and her life. She was apparently an only child who was a bit nerdy with only a few friends. She had always wanted to be a huntress, so I wouldn't be going on my journey alone. Speaking of which, today was my first day at Signal. Not Beacon, like I hoped, but you have to start somewhere. Laurel was on her second year and I was on my first, so we would most likely be separated. I probably could get Aegis to use his silver tongue to sneak my way up.

I had also learned more about Aegis. He was apparently one of a few beings tasked with the protection of all things that were in dimensions connected to this place called 'The Void'. I asked him if it had anything with Warframe, but he just pulled the Triple A game developer and said "Mysteries!" **(It's funny because it's true)**. He can actually morph into various shapes, one of them being a human.

"C'mon Kyle, we're going to be late!" Laurel shouted at me, starting to approach the door. I crammed the last of my eggs into my mouth and picked up my bag, running after her.

"Signal's about a twenty minutes' walk from here" She added as we began running down the street. We were in the more modern part of Vale, so there was holographic lamps and traffic lights rather than real ones.

As we approached the large building, panting. It was a decent sized building, about the size of a high school with two to three floors and smaller versions of the spires on Beacon. The walls were made of weathered brick, a huge contrast from the modernized surroundings. We burst through the huge double doors into a large chamber with wooden flooring and fairly modern interior design. A set of doors sat in the center of each wall. Two lead to halls full of lockers and one lead to what appeared to be an office.

"Miss Winterberry" A calm voice broke the sound of our panting. I looked up to see a fairly tall man with combed grey hair and brown eyes wearing a tan business suit looking down at us. He seemed more focused on Laurel, but gave me a look as well.

"Oh, hi Mr. Davis" Laurel greeted nervously.

"You do know that the first day of school is delayed for two hours?" The man, now identified as Mr. Davis, asked. He didn't seem angry, rather he looked quite amused.

"Yeah, I was just trying to… Uh, do… something" She looked down, thinking of an excuse. I stifled a chuckle.

"Would it perhaps involve these two boys you are with?" He offered, gesturing to me and behind me.

'_Two?'_ I thought, looking behind me. Leaning against the wall was a boy about my age with spiky black hair and fiery orange eyes that seemed to flicker like a raging fire. He wore a sleeveless black leather jacket and an orange shirt stained with ashes. He had black jeans and boots, but the latter appeared to have burn marks on it. Black fingerless gloves topped off the outfit. The most noteworthy feature was the compacted shield on his left arm that appeared to have a red hilt poking out of the back **(Search 'Silva and Ageis' on Google Images)**. The clear giveaway was the flame symbol on the breast pocket of the leather jacket that matched the one on Aegis' book.

"Oh hi Aegis" I waved to him.

'Shut up and let me do the talking' He said in my head, but keeping a smirk on his face.

"Yeah, we just moved here from Vacuo a month ago. We already crafted our weapons, as you can see, and we just needed a school" He said in a cool voice. I gave him a look and he gestured to my hands with his head. I looked down to see what he was telling me.

Between now and the last time I looked at my hands, a set of red and black fingerless gloves appeared on my hands. That wasn't the thing I was looking at though, a set of gauntlets had also appeared, holding the same coloration. They were very angular and had lots of little details covering them. The same dragon from my necklace was worked into both gauntlets with the same red gem in the center. I smiled at the sight of the small lotus emblem and strange calligraphy on the shoulders of every Warframe worked into the dragons. I didn't see any kind of blade or anything like that on them though. I did see four small barrels on the bottom of the gauntlet. The most interesting feature was the glowing red veins that ran along the top of my gloves.

'Put your head up and play it cool, I'll explain when I get the chance' Aegis whispered in my head. I looked up and tried to keep myself occupied with something besides trying to find out the functions of my weapons. I want everyone to see the cool shit I just got.

'Keep it together! That's your job, I'll do the rest' Aegis commanded in my head.

"So, if you two boys are ready, I will see to your application" Mr. Davis broke our mental argument and began walking off. I apparently missed that whole part of the conversation. Aegis got off the wall and walked up to me as we walked into the office area. There was a long hallway down to the application area, so we had time to talk.

"I already know what you're going to say, so I'll just explain it. Your gauntlets have blades, just will it to activate and it will" Aegis started, out loud this time. I willed the blade mechanism to activate and two blades came out of either side of each gauntlet. They were angular and came out kind of like mandibles, but with sharp steel blades on each side. I did it a few times to get used to it.

"How does it work?" I asked.

"It utilizes an aura trick that links weapons directly to your soul. When you will for a mechanism to activate, it does it automatically, no matter how low you are" He continued "You can also cause them to open and close". I tried this and they moved in till they were touching, like the gauntlet was biting down on something.

"Hello, my name is George" I joked, holding the gauntlet up and moving it like it was talking while making a silly voice. Aegis was not amused.

"Okay. So, what about the barrels?" I quickly got away from that situation.

"Those are dart launchers. They use the same system as the blades. Careful, those darts are loaded with a highly corrosive solution that will melt anything it touches. I'll show you how to use those later" He explained and made a point for me not to shoot them. I smiled wickedly at the thought of a whole pack of Beowolves just becoming a liquid.

"Oh, and if you didn't notice, those veins on your gloves are filled with dust" He resumed.

"Fire dust?" I asked, noting the red color. Fire really wasn't my thing.

"No, this is the red dust from the White trailer" He corrected me. Now I see.

"So this is force dust?" I asked. He nodded.

"Just channel some aura into it, pick a target or set of targets, think what you want them to do and wave your hand in the motion that you want them to preform" He said it like it was simple.

"I don't even have my aura unlocked yet. How am I supposed know how to channel it?" I noted.

"I already did it"

"Did what?"

"Unlocked your aura"

"How?"

"I used your semblance, I can access your aura. And for channeling, just feel the flow of it. It's like blood flowing through your body. Focus on the energy in your soul, which is in your heart, and let it flow to your hand" He assured me. I sighed an "alright" and tried to focus any source of energy in me. I found a feeling in my chest and tried to just feel it flow. After a bit, I was able to send it to my hand, causing a red glow to cover it. The dust veins glowed even brighter and pulsed quickly.

"See?" Aegis congratulated.

"Well, it took forever. I wouldn't be able to do that in combat easily" I pointed out.

"You'll get used to it" He reassured me. I just now noticed that we were now sitting in a couple chairs next to a closed door. Laurel sat next to me with a bored look on her face.

"How did we get here?" I scratched my head, confused.

"Remember what I said. I can control your aura, I can control you" He said smugly.

"I already know what's going to happen, and it's not going to end well for you" I replied coldly.

"Read my mind" He snickered. The door next to our seats opened to reveal Mr. Davis.

"Welcome to my academy, boys. You have been entered as first years and will begin classes today" He smiled genuinely.

"Actually sir, I was hoping if we could perhaps skip a year in progress. We started our first year at another combat school already. I know that the curriculum is different, but I fear the classes will be redundant of our previous education. I would prefer us be challenged properly than have our intelligence insulted" Aegis negotiated.

"That seems fair. I will change your status to second years. I will send schedules to your scrolls as soon as possible. Feel free to explore the school and prepare for classes" The teacher smiled and slipped back into the room.

"Aegis, you are so smooth, it's not even funny" Laurel let a smile crawl onto her face. I fake laughed, earning a 'seriously' look from both of them.

"Let's just go" Aegis turned around and walked off. Laurel kept giving me the look, but eventually stopped. We followed the fire guardian back into the entry room, which was now populated by a few students that had come early.

"Well, I already have my schedule, so I'm going off to my first class. You two can follow if you want" Laurel said, producing a half sheet of paper and walking off. Aegis and I looked at each other, shrugged, and decided to follow. The rest of the building was fairly consistent with the design, but a few rooms and sections of halls were clearly older and more historical sections. Laurel then stopped in front of a door, checked the card, and walked in. The room was just your generic lecture hall. Rows of seats, diagrams of stuff I could care less about on the walls. It was empty except for one boy in the front of the room.

The boy was rather oddly dressed. He wore an orange suit that covered his entire body, excluding the head. The suit looked a lot like a space suit and had logos and pictures on random parts. A round white helmet with orange stripes sat on the table. It also looked like part of a space suit. The boy himself was pretty short and skinny, not having much of an imposing look. He had buzz-cut black hair and fairly pale skin. I didn't see his face because he was turned around. He wore an interesting backpack that was covered in little devices and objects. The pack appeared to have little jets and folded wings on the back.

"Oh, hi Jeb!" Laurel called out to the boy. He turned around, showing his dark eyes and cheerful grin. Then I realized it. _Jeb_. As in Jebediah, Jebediah Kerman. Wow, Aegis. I'm starting to think I'm in the matrix with all of these references to, coincidentally, _my_ favorite video games. I mean, the guy named Hadvar that looked a lot like the Skyrim character, possible. This is pushing it.

'Hey, I didn't make the universe. If you have a problem, go yell at gravity' Aegis responded in my head.** (If you aren't an atheist like me, that's fine. Just insert your own answer in the place of gravity. I won't judge)**

"Oh, hi Laurel. Are these guys your friends?" Jeb said in a rather high voice.

"Yeah, this is Kyle and that's Aegis" She said, pointing to each of us respectively. I gave a quick two finger salute and Aegis gave a casual wave.

"Are you new? I haven't seen you around before" The kerbal noted.

"Yep, just registered. We went to another school before, so we're gonna be in your class" Aegis answered.

Just then, a dinging went off in my back pocket. I reached inside and pulled out a scroll, trying to act like I totally knew what I was doing. I pressed the orange button and pulled it open. An envelope icon in the top corner had a little one next to it, so I pressed it. It pulled up a message that contained a schedule for my classes. There weren't any identifications or teacher names, just classroom numbers. I recognized the number as the same one on the plaque on the door.

"Good news, this is my first class" I announced, closing my scroll.

"Same" Aegis added.

"Why do our schedules match? Don't teachers really not like that?" I questioned, looking at Aegis' scroll.

"Well, you just signed up. They probably didn't have enough time to give you different classes, so they just did it quick as possible" Jeb pointed out.

"Fair point" Laurel added. We continued the conversation as a few more students started piling into the room. I found that Jeb was in fact, the ballsiest person on the planet, just like in the game. We continued until the teacher entered the classroom.

"Alright everyone, let's get this show on the road" The man walked in, clapping his hands and rubbing them together.

"I like him already"

* * *

**Alright everyone, second chapter out. Sorry if this was a bit of a wait, but I'm trying to juggle working with both of my stories at once. I'm attempting to do an alteration, but the flow of ideas for each one gets kind of blocked when I need to do another storyline. The way I write doesn't agree much with what I'm trying to do. But, I do my best. Please do be aware that all constructive criticism is greatly appreciated, I do take your ideas into consideration. If you could follow or drop a favorite, it really helps. It lets me know I'm doing it right. Thank you for reading. Necrorizah out.**


	3. A New Hero

**Chapter 3**

A New Hero

I walked down the street casually, looking around at the various shops and homes. It was the weekend and I decided to take the time off to walk on my own. A month had passed since I had joined Signal and I was getting better. The first years were currently making their weapons and getting used to them. I asked Aegis why he just gave me a weapon instead of letting me make one on my own. He told me that he wanted to save me a lot of frustration. I mean, I watch Man at Arms and knew that the process of making a weapon was long and took multiple people, but I could probably do it.

As I walked through Vale, I noticed a trend. Either it was just the part of town I was in or this whole city was pretty much New Jersey. Well, the architecture and in infrastructure looked nice, but the people were really shifty. I literally saw a guy standing next to his wanted poster. The police that were on patrol were corrupt and the people were too scared to say anything. Fuck the Grimm, your problem is _inside_ your walls. I kept my weapons in sight and moved my wallet from my back pocket to my front pocket.

I noticed a group of men dressed like Torchwick's goons walk into a small blacksmithing shop. I pulled out a small rod and folded it out into a black quarterstaff with a red band on each end. I wanted to be non-lethal here. My mandible gauntlets (Which I called Twin Scorpions) weren't designed to knock people out. I loaded sleeping darts into Twin Scorpions and snuck in. A man at the front pulled out a gun and the rest brandished machetes. A stout bald man with an apron behind the counter cowered in fear.

"You were supposed to deliver the weapons to the drop point yesterday" The leader growled at the man menacingly.

"What?! You said the order was due tomorrow!" The shopkeeper wailed.

"Change of plans" The gangster smirked and turned to the rest of the men "Take what you can and leave. I'll deal with this wimp"

With this order, the men spread out through the high shelves, collecting anything of high value. I took this chance and started to sneak around. One by one, I took out the guards. The low lighting gave me a distinct advantage. I didn't want to draw attention to myself due to my low skill in combat. Upon taking out the last man I started to make my way towards the man with the gun.

Then suddenly, I felt cold steel touch the back of my neck. I dropped the staff and put my hands in the air.

"Pretty impressive kid, you can take out a few thugs. Let's see if you can take a bullet to the head" The man gloated, taking the time to relish the situation. Then I remembered that self-defense technique. I whipped one of my hands around and grabbed the man's wrist, keeping the gun away from me. I then wrenched the gun from his hand and pistol-whipped him in the face, knocking him to the floor.

"Oh, how the tables have turned" I growled, pointing the pistol at his face and planting my foot hard on his chest. The man scrambled and tried to escape, but to no avail.

"Here's what's going to happen. You and your little posse here are going to leave this store and never come back. If you do, I'm going to join you" I got down on my knee and aiming the gun at his face, digging my knee into his solar plexus. He nodded and stood up, gathering his cronies and fleeing the store. I threw the gun away and recollected my discarded staff, returning it to storage form.

"Is everything alright?" I leaned over the counter, looking down at the terrified smith. He jumped at the sound, getting off the ground and scanning the room for the other men.

"Are they gone?" The man cried.

"Yep, all gone" I gave him a thumbs up. I was actually super pumped right now, from my first real life combat situation.

"Oh, I can't thank you enough, those men were going to take all my weapons! I must repay you!" He shook my hand vigorously and started searching for an appropriate gift.

"Whoa man, rewind a bit" I held my hands up at the man, signaling him to stop "At least tell me your name. I'm Kyle"

"Oh, where are my manners, my name's Ted" He shook my hand again, but less frantically.

"Aren't most people named Ted destined to work in an office?" I asked wittily, smirking. He laughed at my comment.

"I get that a lot. I guess I was lucky" He chuckled.

"So, do you mind if I buy a few things? I kind of need some stuff, now that I think about it" I asked the surprised smith.

"Oh, of course. What do you need?" Ted smiled.

A few hours later…

"Thanks, bye!" I walked out of the small tailor shop. I began walking back towards my house with a heavy box. I kept my eyes peeled for any more activity, but it seemed that the man from Ted's shop spread the word.

I set down the box to knock at the door and picked it up again. I heard a fumbling around inside and some loud bangs echo from upstairs. The door opened to reveal a disheveled Laurel wearing sweatpants and a tee shirt.

"Hey Kyle" She wheezed tiredly. Further inspection showed that she was sweating. I walked into the living room and set the box down. The room was a decent size and had a couch, coffee table, chairs, and a TV.

"What were you doing that made you so tired?" I asked, genuinely curious.

"Exercising"

"Upstairs?" I smirked, having a slight idea of what she could have been doing. Laurel blushed, realizing what I was suggesting.

"N-no! It's not that! I was bench pressing Burning Wasp!" She stuttered from embarrassment. Burning Wasp was her Bo staff that had buzz saws on either end. I found it funny that her weapon matched the name of a stance mod in Warframe.

"Keep telling yourself that" I smiled.

"What's that?" She asked, changing the subject.

"A box"

"No, what's in it"

"Air"

"Wow, really treating yourself" Laurel said sarcastically.

"I know, right?"

I opened the box, pulling out a helmet in the shape of the skull from The Binding of Isaac: Wrath of the Lamb cover, but it was black. It was surprisingly light for its size and had black lenses in the eyes to complete the look. I took it and put it on.

"How do I look?" I looked back at Laurel, who was sitting at the couch. She jumped at the frightening appearance. Apparently the bloody tear streaks worked.

"What the fuck!" She shouted, her eyes bugging out. I laughed at her surprise.

"Stop, I don't like it" She whined. I laughed some more, only earning a pouty face.

"Okay, I'm done" I stopped laughing.

"Why do you even need that?"

"You'll see"

Next I pulled out a black cape with continued tear trails down the cloth. There was a picture of Brimstone from the same game on the back with two butcher knives crossed behind it. The cape was bound together by two buttons that looked like crosses. The last thing in the box was a black tunic with the same bloody streaks flowing down it. I put on the two garments and stood up.

"Let me ask again, why do you need that?"

"Well, everyone's got their fancy combat gear and stuff, I need some of my own" I explained.

"I thought you hated hot clothing"

"I do, but in this case it looks cool"

I took off the helmet and walked up to my room in the attic. It was a small area that contained a bed, an old desk where my laptop sat, and a dresser where my clothes were. I took a seat at the desk and started watching some YouTube. After a few hours, I realized that it was really late and Laurel's parents weren't back yet. I got up from my desk and walked downstairs to find Laurel eating some cold pizza.

"Why aren't your parents home yet?" I asked.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. They went out on a business trip and won't be back for a few months"

"Wouldn't they hire a sitter? They seem like those kind of people"

"Yep, me!" Aegis said, who was on the table as his normal book.

"How did they hire you?" Laurel asked.

"Well, I just made myself look older and more 'professional'" Aegis said professional as if he was doing air quotes.

"Aegis? Professional? It's simply not done!" I joked. Aegis gave me a 'humph' that sounded unamused.

"Anyways, what's for dinner?" I changed the subject.

"Cold pizza" Laurel pulled out another piece of pizza from last night.

"Why don't you warm it up?"

"I don't want to heat it up in the oven"

"Just microwave it" I said simply.

"What's a microwave?" Laurel asked genuinely.

"You know, the thing you put food in and it hits it with microwaves to heat it up"

"What are microwaves?"

"You know, radiation" I said, the subject being simple to me.

"What?"

"Wow, you don't know?" I was genuinely surprised that she didn't know. This city seemed more scientifically literate than America.

"What's this radiation?" Laurel asked.

"Well, in a nutshell, radiation is light" Laurel gave me an utterly befuddled look "Okay, so let me explain this in more detail…" I began explaining what radiation and light were and really got into it, going off onto my own tangents and managing to keep her interested. I went off onto topics like astrophysics (My favorite) and even theories like the multiverse. I'm pretty sure I knew things that even the greatest scientists of Remnant don't know. Even though teaching wasn't my strong point, I still think I did well.

"So, that's pretty much it" I wrapped up my long explanation. I'm pretty sure it was about two hours long.

"Wow, that's some super cool shit" Laurel sat there, digesting the information.

"Thank you, you will now be quizzed" I joked, but I am apparently super convincing. Laurel looked suddenly extremely worried, realizing she didn't take notes. I laughed at her, earning me my second pouty face of the day. I took a seat at the table and pulled out one the last two slices of the cold pizza. After finishing both I decided that it was a bit late and went upstairs to sleep for the night.

Later that night…

I awoke suddenly by a loud noise from outside. I pulled on my Twin Scorpions and donned my new combat gear. Due to the black color, it was hard to find and put on. I peered out the window to see if anything was amiss. I didn't see much at first, but I eventually made out a man dressed in black clothing picking the lock to our door.

I opened the window and leapt out, sliding silently down the roof and towards the target. I snuck around the front and went behind the criminal. I waited for the distinct click of the door opening. When the man unlocked the door, he looked over his shoulder and freeze in fear. I stood directly behind him, standing still and letting my cape billow in the conveniently windy night.

"Leave" I altered my voice to be much deeper and more menacing. The man ran like a bat out of hell down the street, surely going to tell his buddies. I was about to go back in when I heard a loud bang and a scream from down the street. I locked the door up and ran through the shadows towards my objective.

Surely enough, there was a pair of men closing in on a woman in an alleyway. The woman kept calling for help as she hit the back wall. I activated my semblance and walked in front of the woman so my entire body blocked her figure. I deactivated it, convincing the men that she was no longer there and I took her place. Man, I was getting addicted to these terrified faces.

"Flee, flee in fear. The Fallen only challenges the strong" I used the same voice, taking the name of the boss from The Binding of Isaac as an alias. Come on, every hero has some cool name. Except Aquaman. The two men peeled off into the night. I turned to the woman crouched on the floor.

"Do not be afraid, The Fallen does not harm the innocent. The darkness has crept from Grimm to man, and I must banish it" I said in my deep voice before disappearing off into the night, Batman style. After the encounter with Ted at his shop, I knew that crime levels in the city were really high. Cleaning out the city might also hinder Torchwick in the future, making RWBY's job easier. I crept back to the house and climbed back up into my window to get as much sleep as I could.

* * *

**Another chapter done! So, Kyle is going to be a new mysterious vigilante in Vale. This is mostly for a kind of way to give the character more combat experience. I mean, three years at Signal alone won't get anyone too far with combat ability. I want him to be on par with or a little weaker than RWBY so he isn't completely useless, but not totally overpowered. A lot of fics out there feature some super OP guy that ends up in a harem with every character in the first chapter. Oh and to all the people out there that don't know, I am a massive fan of The Binding of Isaac. I translated this over to the character because, well, he is me. That's the whole inspiration. This chapter was written while listening to 'The Clubbing of Isaac' by Big Giant Circles and Danny Baranowsky. But enough of that, Goodbye peoples! Necrorizah, out.**


	4. Well, Come to Beacon

**Chapter 5**

Well, Come to Beacon

"Hurry up Laurel!" I shouted from the door. This was a complete mirror of my first day at Signal. I stood out the door, waiting for Laurel to finish breakfast. She ran out of the door chewing her last bite of a bagel. Laurel had quite a few bags, two duffel bags and two rolling suitcases. I, on the other hand, had only my helmet box and my laptop bag. Still, no idea how it can store so much.

"The airport is this way!" I started running off towards the Beacon airport. Airports here were much different. Due to the VTOL capabilities of the airships, they weren't long landing strips, but rather were designed like a kind of honeycomb. Interconnected hexagonal platforms with walkways in between. They were often called Hives because of the little Bullheads commonly seen zipping around above it.

"Dammit, slow down!" Laurel shouted back, lugging her bags along. The walk was long, but not long enough to warrant using a bus.

"Not my fault that you need to pack ten pounds of crap!" I retorted.

"I need that five pound bag of jerky!"

"Yeah, and I needed that extra twenty minutes of sleep."

"Packing takes a while!"

"I need to get you a bag like mine."

"Damn right you do!" Laurel grunted, pulling one of the suitcases free of a rock. We continued off until we reached the Hive. We walked into the lobby where a food court and flight check in. We scanned our tickets and walked through the buttloads of security.

While in line, none other than Weiss Schnee bypassed the entire line, looking all smug and important. Lots of people cheered, but some flipped her off and even cursed at her. I pulled out a scrap of paper and scribbled a message on it. I then wrapped a plain metal dart with the paper and fired at the sheath for Myrtenaster. When the heiress noticed it and read the message, a slight hint of suppressed fear entered her eyes.

"What did you write?" Laurel asked.

"The Fallen hates the corrupt," I recited the message.

"Nice."

We progressed up to the top of the Hive and entered the connecting pathways. They were like tubes of glass that jutted out in each platform. Due to the increased platforms, wait time was shorter than on Earth. When we reached our platform, we could see that the entire group was all Beacon students.

"Hey, Kyle!" A male voice called out. I looked over to see Sam waving me over. Eve was sat next to him, reading a book.

"Who's that?" Laurel asked, looking at Sam.

"His name is Samson, but call him Sam. He was a mercenary before he applied here. Next to him is his friend, Eve. Don't know much about her," I explained to her. She nodded and we walked over.

"Hey, who's your girlfriend?" Sam asked cheekily. He has tried so many times, but failed miserably.

"This is Laurel, and she's not my girlfriend. Your joke sucks," I gave him a straight face.

"Eh, I tried," He shrugged. We conversed as we waited for the airship. I got Sam and Laurel better acquainted and got Eve to talk a bit. Soon the ship touched down on the pad and opened the hatch. We boarded the craft and found a little area to hang out. Jeb had transferred to flight school for three years after the year I joined Signal and would be coming next semester.

I tried to keep away from the crowd. Honestly, I hate people. With a passion. Because of this, I knew Ozpin would make me leader of my team. And if the irony of the anime held up, I would be on a team with Laurel, Sam and Eve.

I got interested in the news report that popped up early on. Most people were looking up when I popped up on screen as The Fallen. I then realized I had fans. Jeez, I was like Spiderman. Or Batman. Yeah, I like Batman more.

Then Goodwitch showed up, blah, blah, blah, narrative, narrative, narrative. When we left, Jaune had just finished at the trash can. I just reached the center of the courtyard when I heard the explosion.

"Give me a sec guys, got to fuck up some plot," I put my stuff down and went over to the scene. Obviously, Sam and Eve were confused.

"Sorry? Do you have any idea how much damage you could've caused?!" I heard the line from the heiress.

"Hey bossyboots, did she cause any damage?! No! Calm the fuck down!" I shouted at the heiress. She turned on me.

"And who do you think you are?" She demanded.

"Why so serious?!" I said in my Joker impression, pulling out my Twin Scorpions and getting right in her face.

"Are you insane?" She shouted at me, backing off.

"No, I'm getting a point across. If _she_ was insane and you threatened her like that, she would take that scythe right off her back and lop your head off. Be careful who you fuck with." She looked really pissed.

"Shut up you insubordinate ruffian! Do you even know who I am?!" She shouted. I rolled my eyes. Stupid and rich doesn't make a good combo. I grabbed her neck and brought the pincers of one of my Twin Scorpions really close to the flesh.

"That's my point! I'm in control over you right now, not the other way around! Shut your face and you'll keep your face!" I spat in her face, demonstrating my power.

"Remember, this is Beacon. The only people who are unequal are the dead ones," I released my grip on her throat before walking away. I left the furious heiress behind and grabbed up my stuff. My friends were already ahead, no need to try to keep up. I decided to admire the beauty of the academy in real life. I mean, I had seen the school a lot in the show, but that's just a 2D image projected onto a screen in a way that makes it appear three dimensional. This is the real shit. The place was bigger than everything I had ever seen in my entire life put together. It wasn't necessarily tall, but the campus stretched the entire massive plateau. The natural structure was probably so big that you could clearly make it out from low orbit.

I managed to sneak into the back of the auditorium before the ceremony. I stood at the back, not bothering to look for my group. Ozpin came up, more pointless narrative we already know.

The thing about the show was the fact that they never showed what happens in between the ceremony and the ballroom scenes. I see it was mercifully cut. It was just people walking around and looking at the map, trying to memorize the school. Most buildings have some trick to learning them, but this was an exception. The school was a massive sprawling mess of rooms and other unnecessary shit. Why do they need six foyers? Why does one have a gong?

I had officially gotten lost when the sun started to set. At this point, no one was about. Teachers, students, all that. I reached into my pocket and pulled out Aegis.

'It's about time!' Aegis wrote in himself.

"Sorry, but being a vigilante is time-consuming. Between trying to lower the risk of fans swarming me and the criminal menace still wild in the city, I'm packed," I said tiredly.

'Oh, and you need to play Warframe and Binding of Isaac for four hours?' Aegis complained.

"Yea, why would I not?"

'I see you have special needs. Okay, not my place to judge,' Aegis mocked.

"Hey, everyone needs to relax a bit!" I argued.

'Apparently some more than others,' the book muttered. I heard footsteps and quickly slipped Aegis back into my pocket. I darted around a corner and set my stuff down, just in case it was a professor. I took a peek and saw none other than Weiss Schnee.

"_Half of me wants to just go out and give her a good ass kicking. The other says to appear like you're trying to work it out, but just kick her ass in the end,"_ I thought. Leaving my gear around the corner, I stepped out into her way.

"Oh, not you again," She scoffed.

"Oh, it's not me? Then who is it?" I mocked.

"You really annoy me," She scowled.

"Oh, okay O'-great-and-powerful-one, I'll just leave," I mocked, backing away behind the corner I hid my stuff. I popped my case and donned The Fallen's helmet. I deactivated the mirage dust hiding my clothing details and came back out.

I wasn't able to get a look around the corner without one of the horns showing, so I produced a tiny dragonfly-like robot and tossed it into the air. The robot flapped its tiny wings and started tailing the heiress silently. I wanted to make sure she wouldn't connect the dots and find out. I followed the progress of my robot on a small screen projected onto the lenses of my helmet's 'eyes'. I waited until she was in a different part of the school until I made my approach.

Soon, the heiress found a balcony to watch the sunset. I grinned and recalled the robot, taking my chance. I snuck up behind the heiress, standing slightly to her left and just watched the sun descend beyond the horizon.

I stood there for a while, unmoving and stoic. It seemed that Weiss was staying for a while. As soon as I considered provoking an interaction, she turned away from the sun and conveniently saw me. I kept my position and didn't move at all.

She didn't run, but didn't seem fearful. Either it was stupidity, arrogance, or just plain ignorance, because she just stopped. Not froze, stopped. She walked away in her typical fashion.

"Before you proceed, may I ask you with one question?" I stopped Weiss before she left the balcony.

"Why would I help a brute like you?" She scoffed more than questioned.

"What is human?" I asked, ignoring her response. I wanted to make sure Weiss didn't upset Blake, thus making sure they never have the run-in with Torchwick and Blake doesn't go insane trying to find him afterward. The key to defeating the bastard is not letting him get in your head. He tried it on me once, but it didn't work.

Weiss just rolled her eyes and shook her head, trying to leave again. I ghosted over in front of her.

"What is the most human thing in the world?" I tried to broaden the question.

"Let me leave!" She demanded, drawing Myrtenaster. I did my best to remain calm and collected.

"Give me an answer first."

"Fine! Then it's love!" She obviously didn't think.

"That answer tells me that you are either deprived of true joy, or you are not a real human," I responded before ninja-vanishing as she thrust her rapier forward. I planted the seed, I was in her head now. I just have to wait for it to grow.

I grabbed my stuff from the corner and made it back to the ballroom. I removed my helmet and put it back into the box with my staff. I scanned the room and found that Sam had set up in the center of the room with Laurel and Eve. Although she could deal with one-on-one conversations, Laurel hated groups as much as I did. The two girls had seemed to just sit by on their own while Sam talked to a bunch of people. I sighed and gave in to his trap.

"Hey Kyle! Where'd you go?" He waved enthusiastically.

"I went to a magical place where I don't have to deal with your shit," I muttered, sitting down next to him reluctantly.

"Oh, that's no fun!" He said enthusiastically.

"Shut up Sam," I groaned.

"Why would I do that?" He continued to mock me. I brought up my fist and fired a sleeping dart at his neck. He dodged the dart and it went sailing past, finding its mark on the floor next to…

"_Dammit,"_ I cursed to myself. It was already being looked at by the one person who would know who it belonged to. Yep, Ruby got it. Rather than being scared shitless, she seemed excited. Probably because she wanted to see my weapon.

I quickly laid out my sleeping bag and hid in it before she could trace it back to my location. I just hoped she wouldn't find me.

"Not me, but…" Sam was about to sell me out. I burst from the bag and pinned the berserker to the ground, using the mandibles to completely trap him.

"Sam, shut up! The last thing I need is all of my effort I put towards keeping that secret laid to waste by you!" I whispered harshly, slowly closing the blades.

"Alright, cool it," He whispered back. I removed the blades and ran out of the room, abandoning the mission. I went to the balcony outside of the ballroom to hide. I sat on one of the benches and sighed.

The stars above caught my attention, drawing my gaze up. The lack of the tilted axis made the galaxy above look like a straight stripe across the sky. I smiled and just looked up to the sky, relishing the peace and quiet that I would never get in there.

"I was way too obvious with that," I said to no one in particular. There was no way that Ruby _didn't _know at this point.

"Indeed."

I looked back to see Ozpin looking off into the horizon. I just looked back up.

"Ozpin, are you going to help me or kill me?" I asked.

"Do you enjoy attention?"

"Fuck you."

* * *

**Finally, a new chapter! Sorry about the delay, school just started for me and I've been getting a lot of shit. I'm fairly certain I'll get better at managing my school stuff and writing at the same time. I've got the ideas, but not the time. You'll see more, just be patient and keep the support going. Thanks for reading. Necrorizah, out.**


End file.
